Heavy Heart
by tinyxheart
Summary: Edward is killed by the Volturi and Bella becomes one of them. She remembers nothing from her human life and her only friend is Demetri. When they go back to her past thei relationship is tested by a hauntingly familiar boy.Rated T
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, don't!" I screamed as Edward lunged at the huge Volturi fighter. They started fighting, me screaming at them to stop, until it ended with Edward in position to die.

"No, No, NO!" I shouted, running forward. Cold arms circled around me and stopped me from moving.

Felix started tilting Edward's head until cracks began to appear.

Alice cried out behind me, and I realised there was no hope.

Felix tore Edwards's head off, the ripping sound concealed behind my scream.

I started thrashing and whoever was holding me let go in surprise. I dropped to the floor as my legs gave out.

"What a waste." Aro said sadly. The remains of my love were dragged out as I stared at the floor.

"Alice dear, you're free to go of course."

"Bella comes with me." Alice said firmly. Her voice sounded hoarse, and there was a hitch to it.

"I'm afraid not. The girl is ours now." Aro said in a kind voice.

Alice appeared beside me. I looked up at her.

Her expression was heartbreaking. I could tell she was hurting, maybe almost as much as I was.

"I do implore you to see reason. I'd rather hate for you to end up like your brother."

My heart gave a squeeze. "Alice, just go."

Alice bit her lip, and in her distraction, got pulled up and away from me.

She was gone all too soon, and I was just kneeling on the cold stone floor, staring at nothing.

Edward was gone, the thick smell told me that. What else was there to live for? My fate was sealed, I was to die.

My only regret was that I was letting the people back home down. Charlie, who had only just lost his friend, was now going to lose me. And Jacob. Poor, poor Jake, who had enough to deal with, was going to know why I wasn't coming back.

I'd let them down. I'd let Edward down.

And now he was gone.

A sob hitched up my throat and broke free.

"Shh, Isabella, don't cry." Aro crooned, kneeling down beside me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not crying for myself." I snapped.

"I'm going to give you immortality, dear Bella."

"Just kill me." I begged, suddenly terrified. Death I could deal with, even look forward too. But eternity without Edward… That was just torturous.

"Why on earth would I waste such obvious talent." He tsked in reproval and then moved so his lips were against my ear.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella Swan."

Hope you enjoyed it! If you like it, tell me and i'll post more chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

_37 years later_

"Bella, I really think you should try to feed normally." Demetri said cheerfully.

I looked at him, a wry smile on my lips. "Normally? What is normal, Demetri?"

Demetri rolled his shocking red eyes. "Human blood, Bella."

I shrugged. "Now, why would I drink that stuff when I have a perfectly good supply of wildlife just outside the walls."

Demetri gave up on converting me and continued with his reading. He was the only member of the Volturi, other than me, that read books. It was that endearingly human habit that made me get along with him so well. That and the fact that from the very moment Aro changed me against my will Demetri had been there for me. He was the one that, despite his thoughts on my feeding habit, stopped me from attacking innocent humans in my first few years of vampire life.

Jane appeared around the corner, her red eyes blank. "Aro wants us."

As she walked away I pulled a face and Demetri smiled faintly. I waited while Demetri put his book down and we walked to Aro's chamber together. Felix and Jane were there, though Alec wasn't.

"It seems a southern coven has caused suspicion with the human population. I need you to dispose of them." Aro said happily.

"Yes Master." we all said in union. I only joined in because of the Poke in the ribs from Demetri.

"Well, go now. Be swift."

I remained silent as we travelled. When we got to the area, Demetri was needed.

"You know, Aro could make this more easier if he just told us where it was."

"Are you questioning Aro's judgment, Demetri?" Jane demanded, an angry scowl appearing on her angelic face.

"Calm down, Jane." I said quickly. I knew that face.

Demetri's body seized up, and he ground his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

"Jane, stop it!" I snapped. I reached out and touched Demetri's shoulder, and he sighed in relief. Jane glared at me and I gave her a triumphant sneer.

I'd learnt over the years how to project my mental shield. But I could only do it if I had physical contact with the person I wanted to protect.

It was Aro who told me why I had been immune to his powers. In fourty odd years I'd barely progressed.

Demetri stiffened, though this time because he had caught the scent. He took off and I followed behind him closely. I could hear Jane and Felix behind us.

"Here."

I saw a woman standing over a pile of ashes, looking frightened. "I disposed of them myself! No action in needed from you!"

Even after half a century, this never got any less annoying for me.

"You're the creator?" I asked, using the bored voice I had learnt from Demetri. I only used it in relation to my job.

"Yes, but I fixed it!"

"You caused attention to our existence. It far too late to 'fix it'."

"Please, don't! I have a mate who is away avenging his father. If I am gone when he comes back he will be devastated."

"You should have thought of that earlier." Demetri replied.

"Felix," Jane said happily.

I looked away and Demetri touched my shoulder. I looked up and he gave me a small smile.

"Well, we may as well take our time going back. Aro won't miss us too badly." Jane said quietly, and she disappeared, presumably to go hunt. Felix disappeared a tenth of a second later.

"This never gets any easier." I muttered to myself, walking forward randomly. It was midnight, but I could see fine.

"Wait up, Bella." Demetri hurried his pace to match mine.

We walked in silence for a while, both lost in our own thoughts. And then Demetri stepped in front of me and caught me by the shoulders.

"You aren't meant for this life, Bella." He said seriously.

I sniffed, my eyes itching. "This is the only life I can have."

Demetri bit his lip and let go of my shoulders."What?"

Demetri shook his head slowly. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Demetri, what?"

He looked at me and swallowed. "Do you remember someone called Alice Cullen."

I thought for a second.

_They could kill you, Bella_.

"Kind of."

"How about… Edward Cullen."

All I got from that name was a sense of abandonment.

"Where are you going with this?"

Demetri sighed. "Bella, I think you belong with the Cullen family."

I stared at Demetri. "Funny. Now what's the punch line?"

"I'm serious Bella."

"What, you want me to go?"

"No! Definitely not. But… you've never agreed with this life."

I looked down, and then back at him. "I'm not leaving you." And I wasn't. He was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes to my new life. The only Volturi soldier who I felt comfortable around. I'd grown accustomed to him, and I couldn't imagine my existence without him now.

"Bella, there's no way I could come with you."

"Well, then I'm not going." I crossed my arms.

"One, the Cullen Clan would hate me. Two, I hardly think Aro will let us leave."

"That's narrow minded of you."

We looked up as Jane and Felix returned.

"Aro isn't a tyrant- he'll let you leave." Jane said in her bored voice.

"I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not." I remarked to Demetri, who chuckled.

"Jane, you know as well as I do that Aro would never allowed Bella to slip back into the Cullen's grasp."

Jane's face showed a hint of emotion, bitterness. "Then don't ask him."

"What?"

Felix looked as shocked as I sounded. Jane was the most loyal Volturi soldier, if you questioned Aro around her she would destroy you.

"Just go. But remember, Bella. Your life is with us now. You can kid yourself all you like, but you _are_ a Volturi soldier at heart, no matter how much you fight it. You'll be back, and Aro will know that."

I didn't need telling twice. I looked at Demetri. "Well?"

He smiled. "Let's go."

I _definitely_ didn't need telling twice.

So, hey guys! Sorry for not posting for ages, to be honest I'd completely forgotten I had written a story on here. Until I checked my computer and saw the chapters I'd written.

I feel this chapter isn't that good, so I apologise in advance. Thank you for reading!

Love tinyxheart


End file.
